Existing audio distribution systems, such as stereo and surround sound, are based on an inflexible paradigm implementing a fixed number of channels from the point of production to the playback environment. Throughout the entire audio chain, there has traditionally been a one-to-one correspondence between the number of channels created and the number of channels physically transmitted or recorded. In some cases, the number of available channels is reduced through a process known as downmixing to accommodate playback configurations with fewer reproduction channels than the number provided in the transmission stream. Common examples of downmixing are mixing stereo to mono for reproduction over a single speaker and mixing multi-channel surround sound to stereo for two-speaker playback.
Typical channel-based audio distribution systems are also unsuited for 3D video applications because they are incapable of rendering sound accurately in three-dimensional space. These systems are limited by the number and position of speakers and by the fact that psychoacoustic principles are generally ignored. As a result, even the most elaborate sound systems create merely a rough simulation of an acoustic space, which does not approximate a true 3D or multi-dimensional presentation.